


The Lives of Three Lovers

by rRRRiddle_Me_ThissssS



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rRRRiddle_Me_ThissssS/pseuds/rRRRiddle_Me_ThissssS
Summary: Experience the lives of these three lovers/roommates!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All looks of the characters are based off of the Batman The Animated Series looks.

Edward’s eyes fluttered open as he woke up. He always was a morning person, for whatever reason. He was always up before the other two people he shared this abandoned warehouse with. He yawned softly as he sat up and stretched. He immediately noted that his ass felt sore- Which reminded him of last nights activities. He grit his teeth silently as he stood up and exited his bedroom, making his way to the kitchen.

“Finally up?” Jervis asked as he glanced over to Edward. Ed blinked a few times. He was ALWAYS up first. And knowing that Jerv got up before him, somewhat ticked him off. “ _What are you doing up?.._ ” Edward asked, an eyebrow raised. Jervis just gave an innocent little smile. “I simply couldn’t sleep.” Edward narrowed his eyes. “Well don’t wake up this early again. “ _I’m supposed to be up first! One little offset in this house can throw off all equilibrium and balance_!” Typical Edward. He didn’t like change, no not one bit. “You can’t tell me what to do!” “ _Yes I can_!” “No you can’t!” “ _Can too_!” “Cannot!”

Jonathan leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, sipping coffee. He couldn’t help but chuckle silently to himself. He was always awake before Edward, he would just stay in his room.


	2. Take me To Wonderland~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jerv is feeling a little frisky, he finds himself begging Jonathan for some release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jervis is most certainly a squirter and Jon is a good 7 1/2 inches ;)

Jonathan’s opened his eyes, the time being around 5:24 AM. Rather early, he would wake up, but we know this from last time. He rubbed his eyes before opening them fully, only to be greeted by his half naked Brit straddling him. He blinked a few times- How did he not hear him come into his room? 

Jervis was drooling with a blush on his face, rocking his hips against the other’s. He was like a whining puppy in heat, begging to mate with the other. “Oh, you’re finally awake!~” Jervis said with a sheepish little smile on his face. Jonathan blinked a few times, nodding.  **“I am.. Did you need something, love?..”** Jonathan asked slowly, to which Jervis responded with a simple- “You..~”

Jon knew Jerv didn’t usually act like the way he was now, so if he said he needed him, he really did. Jonathan grinned, rolling them over, so that he could be on top. Jervis giggled with a smile on his face. “Take me to Wonderland, Jonny!~” Jonathan chuckled with a grin, looking down at his submissive.  **“Gladly~”**

~

Edward turned the doorknob to Jonathan’s bedroom door, turning it and opening it.  _“Hey, I’m off to go g-“_

Jervis gasped as his boyfriend pounded his thick cock into him from a doggy style position, causing him to squirt all over the bed sheets. “O-OH YES!~” Jonathan gave a few more rough thrusts before burying his length deep inside the smaller male and cumming.  **“Nh..~”**

Edward blinked before huffing and putting his hands on his hips.  _“How dare neither of you invite me to this!”_


	3. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the three decide to watch a movie, a bit of arguing comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan is a good 6'1, Edward a 5'10, and Jervis a 5'1.

Jervis kept a happy little smile on his face as he slipped the DVD version of the movie 'Alice in Wonderland' into the DVD player. It was Jerv's night to pick the movie and, as usual, he chose Alice in Wonderland. The other two had seen the movie a good amount of times, to the point that they had some of the dialogue in the movie memorized. Jervis, on the other hand, had the entire movie memorized.

Edward came back out the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn- One for himself and one for the other two to share. Ed didn't like sharing his things at all, which really made him wonder how he was able to share his relationship with two boyfriends.  _"Is the movie set up, Jerv?"_ Edward asked as he sat beside Jonathan on the couch. "Mhm!" Jervis chirped as he walked over to the couch and sat on Jonathan's lap. Edward eyed the two for a moment. Why was Jervis so entitled to sit on his lap? Jervis must have caught Edward's glare, for he looked at him and stuck out his tongue. That got Edward upset, flipping the shorter male the bird.

"Well, that's rather crude!" Jervis huffed angrily.  _"So is your height."_ Edward muttered under his breath. "Hey, you take that back!" Jervis said with a frown.  _"It is physically impossible for me to take back words, for I cannot touch them."_ Jervis narrowed his blue eyes. "Ooooh, you think you're such a smartass, don't you?" Jervis hissed. Jonathan widened his eyes a bit. Jervis NEVER cursed, so if he did, he was clearly pissed. Edward grinned.  _"I don't think I am, I KNOW I am~"_ He cooed out. Jervis growled and tackled the other off the couch. Jonathan sighed, watching the two fight for a moment.

 

~

 

Jervis curled up against Jonathan's left side as he watched the movie, Edward's head resting in Jonathan's lap fast asleep. Jonathan pet both of their heads. And all it too was the offer of a few kisses to calm them down.

 


End file.
